In general, a CVT is employed according to its uses in places where hoist, a conveyor for transporting articles, a winch, an elevator, an escalator and the like are installed in an automobile field and various industrial fields. However, the conventional CVT has entailed many problems in that its structure is relatively complex and its actual structure itself is configured to perform the transmission through several stages although it is called a CVT, so that the transmission is extremely restricted to thereby be incapable of performing the proper transmission according to use purposes, and the probability of occurrence of a failure increases during the use due to the complexity of the structure.
Meanwhile, an automatic transmission for an automobile also encounters several problems in that power loss is excessive and the probability of occurrence of a failure increases due to the use of a torque converter in place of a clutch, riding feeling is not good due to the impact occurring during the transmission performed through several stages, consumption of the fuel is high due to unnecessary loss of the power, manufacturing cost is excessive due to numerous parts, maintenance and repair are very difficult when a fault occurs and the burden of the maintenance cost increases severely. Especially, such an automatic transmission has problems in that its structure is very complicated and its weight becomes very heavy due to numerous parts to thereby increase the loss of fuel, and the like.